Per Sempre
by Allmath
Summary: Kiedy Królestwa Hell i Purgatory zaczynają łączyć swoje siły, Heaven i Earth musi interweniować. By zawrzeć sojusz między królestwami i połączyć je nierozerwalnymi więzami, królowie decydują się na małżeństwo pomiędzy ich dziećmi. Nie wszyscy są zadowoleni z takiego obrotu sprawy... Dean/Castiel, Destiel.


_Yay, to ja! Żyję i mam się dobrze, pomimo tego, że nie było mnie tu ponad pół roku. Ale znowu mnie przywiało i przybywam z czymś nowym i to będzie to COŚ, co w końcu skończę. Amen._

_Zainspirowałam się tym oto zajebistym fanartem: nasyu. deviantart gallery/#/d5motkq : sprawdźcie, bo warto! Tytuł opowiadania tłumaczymy na "forever". Zostało mi polecone przez znawcę Buczkoski._

_Dedykacja wędruje do: **Buczkoski** i **Sielk Boss**, które miały cierpliwość jakoś ze mną wytrzymać. Cudem._

_Supernatural do mnie nie należy, bo gdyby należało, Destiel już byłoby canonem. _

_**Ostrzeżenia:** MATURE! Mówi samo za się. Będą sceny nie dla dzieci! Kiedyśtam... NIE BYŁO BETOWANE, NIE BIJCIE ZA BŁĘDY! ^^_

**_Szczęśliwego Nowego i (spóźnionych) Wesołych!_**

* * *

W Królestwie Earth panowała radosna atmosfera. Cóż, bardziej niż zwykle. Nadchodziły dwudzieste pierwsze urodziny księcia, co było równoznaczne z uroczystym mianowaniem go na następcę tronu. Nie będzie jeszcze w pełni rządzić krajem, gdy obecny król, John Winchester, cieszy się zdrowiem i sam książę będzie musiał poznać wszystkie tajniki panowania. Ludzie radowali się też z nadchodzącego trzydniowego festynu, który będzie na cześć przyszłego króla. Teraz nastał czas na przygotowania, bo już tylko niecały tydzień pozostał do urodzin księcia. Krążyły też plotki, że młody królewicz będzie obchodził nie tylko urodziny, ale też własny ślub...

* * *

- Dean, zaczekaj!

- Pospiesz się, Wielka Stopo! Jakim cudem nie możesz mnie dogonić z tymi długimi kijkami, które nazywasz nogami?

Dean był w wspaniałym humorze. Jeszcze tydzień i będzie w pełni pełnoletnim mężczyzną, plus zostanie mu obiecane całe królestwo. Nie bardzo palił się do rządzenia, ale, jak mawiał ojciec, to przyjdzie z czasem. Póki co, dostanie trochę obowiązków więcej, a znając jego matkę, to dołoży się do tego zajęcia z etykiety. Czeka go mordęga, ale dzisiaj nic nie zepsuje jego humoru.

Sam w końcu go dogonił, dysząc jak po maratonie.

- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie! Teraz, kiedy zobaczę się z rodzicami, będę cały czerwony na twarzy! - Sam skrzywił się, rzucając w stronę brata mordercze spojrzenie.

Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Samanta, przestań zachowywać się jak baba. Do twarzy ci z tym czerwonym. Podkreśla kolor naszych szat.

Dostał za to łokciem w żebra, na co zaśmiał się głośno. Sam mamrotał coś pod nosem, poprawiając na sobie czarny płaszcz ze złotym ozdobnym haftem na kołnierzu i rękawach, oraz z herbem królestwa na piersi. Dean niemal widział, jak zaczyna liczyć do dziesięciu, nakładając wyciągnięte z kieszeni białe rękawiczki.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Uwielbiał dręczyć młodszego brata, odczuwał to niemal jako swój obowiązek. Poza tym, Sam miał najlepsze reakcje na jego zaczepki i robił te swoje oskarżycielskie wyrazy twarzy.

Rzucił okiem na swój własny ubiór; wszystko zdawało się być na miejscu. Jego oficjalny mundur różnił się od Sama, jak na przykład złotymi epoletami, czy przedłużonym z tyłu płaszczem. Z tego ostatniego cieszył się najbardziej, bo nienawidził nosić białych bryczesów, które były częścią niemal każdego ubioru. A tak miał chociaż pewność, że jego tyłek jest schowany i może się bezpiecznie schylać. Najlepszą częścią stroju były buty z miękkiej skóry, sięgające mu do kolan. Zawsze kojarzyły mu się ze sztybletami do jazdy, co raczej było miłą wizją, zważając na przyjemność przejażdżki z Impalą.

Westchnął cicho, nie spodziewając się zbyt szybko ujrzeć swojej ukochanej klaczy. Pacnął Sama w tył głowy, by jakoś odgonić się od złych i ponurych wizji na przyszłość.

- Przestań się nadymać, księżniczko, zaraz będziemy na miejscu. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby zauważyli, że masz okres?

- Dean, jeszcze jedno słowo, a cię zabiję. - Sam rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, na co podniósł w górę ręce, nadal nie pozbywając się uśmiechu z twarzy. Sam tylko westchnął, zmieniając temat. - Po co w ogóle my tam idziemy? Nie mają ważniejszych spraw na głowie, tylko oficjalne spotkania rodzinne?

Dean skrzywił się, przyznając bratu rację. Królestwo Hell ostatnimi czasy za bardzo sobie pozwala, kierując swoje wojska coraz bardziej na Północ. Przed nimi jeszcze całe Królestwo Purgatory, ale wątpił, czy pojawi się jakikolwiek opór. Oba państwa miały sporo za kołnierzem, więc nawet by go nie zaskoczyło, kiedy chcieliby wspólnie zaatakować Earth i Heaven. Sam miał rację: czy ich rodzice nie powinni skupić się na tym, a nie zwoływać spotkania? Równie dobrze mogliby porozmawiać przy stole, co za problem.

Dean zobaczył w głowie wyraz twarzy ich matki na taką propozycję; nie, to nie wchodziło w rachubę.

Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami do biura ich rodziców. Spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem, obaj odczuwając tą samą niepewność. Dean uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, klepiąc brata po ramieniu.

- Nie wiem, co tym razem wymyślili, ale musi to być naprawę ważne, zważając na obecną sytuację. Raczej nie wzywaliby nas z powodu jakiś pierdół, prawda? Na pewno nie chcą nas wydziedziczyć.

Sam tylko mruknął potwierdzająco pod nosem, patrząc podejrzliwie na drzwi. Dean tylko westchnął, sięgając ręką do włosów brata i robiąc tam kompletny bałagan. Nie przejmując się jego protestami i próbami poprawy fryzury, złapał za klamkę i otworzył ciężkie drzwi.

Pierwszym, co zauważył, była trójka nieznanych mu osób. Po szybkim spojrzeniu na ich ubiór mógł stwierdzić, że pochodzą z wyższej klasy społecznej. Od dziecka uczył się twarzy i wszystkich nazwisk szlacheckich, więc z pewnością nie pochodzili z Earth. Ugryzł się w język, starając się powstrzymać cisnące mu się na usta pytania i wszedł do środka sztywnym krokiem, Sam tuż za nim. Wykonał płytki ukłon w stronę rodziców, zaraz potem powtarzając grzeczność w stosunku do gości. Wyprostował się i nie mogąc się już powstrzymać, uniósł jedną brew i bacznie przyjrzał się trójce mężczyzn.

Najstarszy z nich, prawdopodobnie ojciec stojącej za nim dwójki, siedział w wygodnym fotelu przed królewską parą. Wyglądał na niezwykle starego, ale Dean nie wątpił, że spokojnie mógłby stoczyć wiele bitew i wygrać je bez problemu. Wydawało się, jakby posiadał całą mądrość świata, a z jego postaci biła ogromna siła i wszechobecna tajemnica.

Niższy z pozostałej dwójki, patrzył na niego z zadziornym półuśmiechem, ale mógłby przysiąc, że z jego oczu bije żądza mordu. Dean zmrużył podejrzliwie powieki, niemal od razu wiedząc, że na pewno nie dogada się z tym kolesiem. Wydawał się arogancki i przebiegły, jak ktoś, kto nie zawaha się pchnąć cię w plecy, kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja. Wyglądał jak typ imprezowicza, a nie członka rodziny szlacheckiej. Ale tak samo, jak u tego starszego mężczyzny, otaczała go jakaś nadnaturalna siła. Dean zaczynał czuć się coraz bardziej nieswojo.

Ostatni mężczyzna różnił się od reszty jednym. Stał prosto i sztywno, jakby ktoś włożył mu kijek do tyłka. Patrzył przed siebie, a na jego twarzy widniała zimna i nieprzenikniona maska obojętności. Zdawał się być ucieleśnieniem wszystkich nauczycieli etykiety w jednej osobie, co w pewnym sensie było przerażające. Dean przesunął wzrokiem po jego profilu – bardzo eleganckim profilu – i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed myślą, że ten facet jest cholernie przystojny. Nie, żeby Dean był zainteresowany, tylko sprawdzał potencjalnego wroga w zdobywaniu kobiecego serca. A to kwitnące w jego brzuchu gorąco było tylko kwintesencją jego minimalistycznej zazdrości dla czarnych włosów, które wyglądały jak zaraz po seksie, czy pełnych ust, albo bladej szyi...

Zamrugał, starając się otrząsnąć z tych absurdalnych myśli. Skupił się na czymś neutralnym, jak na stroju przybyszów. A skoro Pan Mam Kij W Dupie był najbliżej, to kontynuował swoją wzrokową wędrówkę na jego ciele. Miał na sobie podobny płaszcz do Deana, z tą różnicą, że był otwarty z przodu, bez żadnych widocznych guzików. I biały. Wszystko było białe, ze złotym haftem. Pod wierzchnim okryciem zauważył krótką kamizelkę i koszulę, obie z prawie niewidocznym wzorem. I czy mu się zdawało, ale widział kolejną warstwę z wysokim kołnierzem? Boże, czy ten facet nie czuje gorąca? Zaraz jednak coś innego zwróciło uwagę księcia: pod kołnierzem znajdowała się chusta, przytrzymywana przez klamrę. Ozdoba, jak ozdoba, ale ta miała okrągły, niebieski kamień, z którego odchodziła para złotych skrzydeł.

Bez wątpienia herb królewski Heaven.

Dean podniósł wzrok z powrotem na twarz mężczyzny i, o cholera jasna, niebieski. Patrzyły na niego najbardziej niebieskie oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku, jakby przyciągany jakąś niewidzialną siłą, z którą nawet nie wiedział czy chce walczyć.

Chciał uczynić krok w stronę mężczyzny, ale przerwało mu głośne odkaszlnięcie. Zerwał kontakt wzrokowy, odwracając się w stronę matki, skąd dobiegał dźwięk. Nagle zauważył, że wszyscy się na niego patrzą, bo on sam przez kilka minut wgapiał się w jednego z gości. Niemal czuł, jak do jego policzków nabiega krew, bez wątpienia barwiąc je na szkarłat. Sądząc po wzroku jego matki, po spotkaniu będzie musiał słuchać bardzo długiej tyrady o etykiecie.

Starszy mężczyzna patrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem, i tak, cóż za jego szczęście, był to władca Heaven, król Elohim. A dwaj pozostali, to jego synowie, a jednego z nich rozbierał wzrokiem, a drugi teraz patrzy na niego z otwartą wrogością i nienawiścią. Pięknie, Winchester, gratulacje. Wspaniałe pierwsze wrażenie.

Widział, jak jego ojciec przewraca oczami, najwyraźniej machając ręką na całą jego porażkę.

- Dean, poznaj władcę Heaven, króla Elohima, oraz jego drugiego i trzeciego syna, Gabriela i Castiela.

Każdy z wymienionych kiwał głową na dźwięk swojego imienia, i w głowie Deana brzmiało tylko: _Castiel, Castiel, Castiel_. Tak nazywa się jego wspan- wróg numer jeden. Tak, w tym momencie postanowił, że zacznie go nienawidzić, bo ktoś z takim wyglądem nie może przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu co on, Dean Winchester.

Wrócił do rzeczywistości po swoim krótkim wewnętrznym monologu, słuchając jak jego ojciec mówi:

- Zanim obaj się pojawiliście, właśnie ustaliliśmy, że musimy zjednoczyć nasze królestwa przeciwko zbliżającej się wojnie z państwami Hell i Purgatory. - Ton głosu Johna wskazywał, że skończył się czas na żarty i wygłupy, a na front wkraczają poważniejsze sprawy i prawdziwe problemy. Dean automatycznie się wyprostował i zaczął słuchać uważniej. - Jak wszyscy wiemy, od dawna planują większy atak na nasze ziemię. Nigdy nie było tajemnicą, że Lucyfer nie żywi do nas żadnych ciepłych uczuć. To samo tyczy się Crowleya i jego ciągłych bandyckich wypadów na nasze granice.

John skłonił się w stronę Elohima, na co ten podjął temat.

- Moi zwiadowcy wrócili niedawno z przeszpiegów w Hell. - Głos króla był głęboki i emanujący potęgą, autorytetem. Dean wzdrygnął się mimowolnie: nigdy nie chciałby mieć kogoś takiego za wroga. - Powiedzieli mi, że Lucyfer zaczyna przegrupowywać wojska i wysyła je bez wątpienia na Północ. A z tego co widzieli, Purgatory nie protestuje, przepuszcza wszystkich ludzi przez swoje granice. Jeszcze nie wiemy nic o ewentualnych zbiórkach u Crowleya, ale myślimy, że to tylko kwestia czasu.

Dean pokiwał głową, w zupełności zgadzając się z królem. Przeklęci zdrajcy z Południa! Nigdy nie można ich spuścić z oka, bo zaraz zaczynają coś kombinować i planować rozpoczęcie wojny. Zupełnie w ich stylu, podkraść się i zaatakować z zaskoczenia, a nie honorowo wysłać oficjalne wyzwanie do bitwy. Chociaż, jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, to bardziej zaszokowałoby go zachowanie etykiety, niż nagły atak. Rzucił w stronę Sama krótkie spojrzenie i wiedział, że jego brat myśli o tym samym.

- Co macie zamiar uczynić, ojcze? Czy mam wyruszyć na front? - Ta myśl sprawiała, że przechodziły go ciarki, zarazem ekscytacji, jak i cienia strachu. - Sam zostaje w pałacu, ojcze. Jest za młody. - Nie mógł powstrzymać od tych słów. Jego brat nie idzie i kropka.

Niemal czuł, jak Sam patrzy na niego z irytacją, ale raczej mało go to obchodziło.

Ojciec znowu przewrócił oczami, a król Elohim zaśmiał się głośno, patrząc z jeszcze większą ciekawością na Deana. Musiał mieć na twarzy dziwny grymas, bo władca uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- Widać, że to twój syn, John. Nic, tylko pcha się w ogień walki, chcąc ochronić bliskich. Lubię go. - Dean przysiągłby, że jeszcze chwila i dostanie kciuk w górę. Nie wiedział, czy jest bardziej zamieszany, czy zaraz spali się ze wstydu.

- Elohimie, nie strasz mi syna. Przez ciebie zostanie mu taki wyraz twarzy. - Mary rzuciła mężowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, a Dean po prostu chciał się zapaść pod ziemię. Wspaniały dzień. John odchrząknął, wiercąc się pod spojrzeniem królowej. - Tak, wracając do tematu. Chcemy połączyć królestwa, a niedługo odbywa się twoje wesele, więc...

- Moje co? - Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać od przerwania ojcu w trakcie wypowiedzi, nie ważne jak bardzo jego matka będzie chciała mu za to wywiercić dziurę w głowie. - Ojcze, niedługo mam urodziny, nie przypominam sobie nic o żadnym weselu!

Czuł narastającą w nim panikę. Przecież nigdy się z nikim nie zaręczał! Nawet nie zainteresował się poważniej jakąkolwiek kobietą, a oni mu wyjeżdżają z jakimś małżeństwem? Czy w swoim życiu nigdy nie podejmie decyzji samodzielnie, tylko wszyscy będą decydować o każdej sprawie za jego plecami?

Tym razem głos zabrała królowa, najwyraźniej chcąc załagodzić sprawę. A kiedy do rozmowy wkracza Mary Winchester, nikt jej się nie sprzeciwia.

- Dean, uspokój się. Właśnie chcieliśmy to razem omówić.

- Wygląda na to, że sami już wszystko ustaliliście – warknął, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od instynktownej agresji. - Dlaczego sam nie mogę zadecydować o własnym małżeństwie, tylko wy wczepiacie w to swoje trzy słowa?!

Twarz jego matki spoważniała, a ton jej głosu oziębił się o kilka stopni.

- Deanie Winchesterze, zachowuj się jak na twój status przestało i przestań zachowywać się jak rozkapryszone dziecko!

Spuścił wzrok, czując rumieniec gniewu, który rozlał mu się aż za kołnierz. Przygryzł wargę, hamując cisnące się mu na usta przekleństwa.

- Wybacz, matko – wymamrotał, nadal patrząc na swoje buty. Niezbyt po królewsku, ale w chwili obecnej przestało mu zależeć. Wiedział, że jego matka była innego zdania, ale zanim znowu mogła zabrać głos, wtrącił się król Elohim.

- Mary, nie bądź dla niego taka ostra, chłopak jest po prostu zaskoczony. Wątpię, czy ja sam nie zachowałbym się podobnie – dodał, lekko się przy tym uśmiechając. Odwrócił się w stronę Deana, na co książę wrócił do poprzedniej, wyprostowanej postawy i odwzajemnił wzrok króla. - Dean, domyślam się, że nie jesteś z tego powodu zadowolony. Ale w chwili obecnej potrzebujemy sojuszu na mocnych podstawach, a co jest lepsze od małżeństwa między królewskimi rodami? Związek na takich podstawach też może przerodzić się w wielkie uczucie, wiele par może to potwierdzić. - Widząc skrzywioną minę księcia, jego uśmiech zmienił się na bardziej przepraszający. - Zapewniam cię, że wszystkie moje dzieci będą wspaniałymi partnerami do końca życia.

Dean odetchnął głęboko i skinął powoli głową. Z pewnością nie wybrałby sobie dokładnie takiej przyszłości, ale nie zapowiadała się jako koniec świata. Owszem, nadal chciałby odwrócić się i wyjść, ale nie chodziło tylko o niego, ale też i o całe królestwo. Jeśli dzięki temu mieli zyskać takiego potężnego sojusznika jak Heaven, sprawa była prosta. Poza tym, sądząc po wyglądzie dwóch synów króla Elohima, jego córka z pewnością nie wyglądała jak strzyga, czy inne paskudztwo. Wziął głęboki oddech, by słowami przypieczętować swój los.

- Dobrze. Zgadzam się. - Wyraźnie zobaczył, jak wszyscy obecni się rozluźniają. Tylko Sam cały czas stał w tym samym miejscu, z kompletnie zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy. Dean jednak dobrze wiedział, że kiedy rozbudzi się z tego transu, będzie gadał o tym przez kilka godzin. Kierując swoje myśli z powrotem na poważniejszy tor, zadał najważniejsze w jego mniemaniu pytanie. - Gdzie i kiedy spotkam moją przyszłą małżonkę?

W pomieszczeniu zaległa cisza, kiedy wszystkich spojrzenia znowu utkwiły w jego twarzy, tym razem wyrażając zaskoczenie. Dean zmrużył oczy, nagle robiąc się podejrzliwy. Czyli jednak wygląda jak strzyga? To dlatego nikt jej tu nie przyprowadził? Czy chociaż jedną miłą wiadomością nie może być to, że będzie miał piękną żonę?

Jego ojciec odchrząknął z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem, jakby nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. To jeszcze bardziej pogrzebało nadzieje Deana na tą pocieszającą myśl.

- Widzisz, Dean... To nie do końca będzie tak. - Król zaczynał wyglądać na poirytowanego samym sobą i rzucił oskarżycielskie spojrzenie w stronę władcy Heaven.

Elohim skrzywił się w odpowiedzi, najwyraźniej też nie bardzo wiedząc, od czego zacząć. Po stoczeniu krótkiej bitwy z samym sobą, wyprostował się i niezwykle stanowczym głosem, a jednak Dean usłyszał w nim nutę niepewności, powiedział:

- Dean, twoim przyszłym partnerem życiowym będzie mój syn, Castiel.

Czuł się tak, jakby na chwilę wyłączyła mu się zdolność myślenia. Chyba mu się przesłyszało, bo właśnie usłyszał, że wychodzi za mąż, a nie się żeni. Dlatego postanowił zadać najbardziej racjonalne pytanie w tej sytuacji:

- Że co? - wydusił z siebie, nie bardzo błyszcząc elokwencją. Raczej nie był zdolny do niczego więcej. - Ale... ja nie...

Jak ma im powiedzieć, że to raczej nie jego drużyna? Fakt, Castiel był przystojnym mężczyzną, ale nie zrobi z Deana geja w pięć sekund. Chociaż w pewnym sensie już zrobił. Nie, wcale nie. To tylko, jak wspominał wcześniej, zainteresowanie wrogiem. Bo on nienawidzi Castiela, a przez tę całą farsę ze ślubem, było to coraz bliższe prawdy.

Gabriel prychnął głośno, nawet nie starając się tego ukryć. Dean znowu znalazł się na linii wzroku mężczyzny, a w jego oczach widział tę samą żądzę mordu. Czy on ma ze sobą jakiś problem? Dean, przez cały ten szok, który nadal z niego nie zszedł, już miał zamiar zadać pytanie na głos, ale Gabriel go uprzedził.

- Ojcze, wybacz, ale ten... _książę_, nie jest odpowiednim kandydatem. - Książęcy tytuł wypowiedział w taki sposób, jakby Dean nie był lepszy od jakiegoś oślizgłego karalucha. W ręce Gabriela znikąd pojawił się cukierek, którego od razu wrzucił sobie do ust. - Wątpię, czy byliby dobrze dobraną parą. Wyczuwam zbyt dużą przepaść intelektualną. - Dźwięk kruszonego cukierka był jedynym w pomieszczeniu. Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać od wizji, że słodycz w jakiś sposób przedstawia jego osobę.

- Gabrielu... - Król Elohim ledwo zaczął, kiedy syn znowu mu przerwał.

- Nie, ojcze. Czy ty nie widzisz, w co zaraz wpakujesz swojego najmłodszego syna? Nieszczęśliwe małżeństwo u boku idioty, który nawet nie potrafi wyzbyć się swoich durnych uprzedzeń.

- Jak mnie właśnie nazwałeś? - zapytał Dean z narastającym gniewem. Nie da się poniżać jakiemuś niewyrośniętemu psychopacie! - Chcesz za to odpowiedzieć? Bierz szablę w dłoń i chodź na zewnątrz, albo sam cię tam zawlokę!

Mężczyzna drgnął i automatycznie sięgnął w stronę broni, którą miał przypiętą do pasa.

- Wspaniale. Posiekam cię na takie kawałeczki, że nie będziesz w stanie wyjść za mąż za mojego brata!

- Już widzę jak to robisz, kurduplu! - Dean sam złapał za rękojeść swojego miecza, nie spuszczając wzroku z Gabriela nawet na sekundę. Widział buzującą w nim złość, wiedział, że zaraz rzucą się na siebie jak dwa wściekłe psy.

- Gabrielu. - Głos był mu nieznany, głęboki i przyjemnie zachrypnięty. Dean czuł, jak od samego jego brzmienia stają mu włoski na karku. Na ramieniu Gabriela wylądowała ręka, która wyglądała jak oaza spokoju na tle rozszalałego gniewu, którym był niski mężczyzna. Castiel rzucił w stronę Deana krótkie spojrzenie i ale zanim ten miał okazję coś z niego wyczytać, wzrok znowu skierował się w stronę starszego brata. - Uspokój się. Książę Winchester nie myśli jasno, jest po prostu zaskoczony. Musisz to zrozumieć.

- Cassie, nie widzisz, że on jest po prostu zwykłym idiotą? Uprzedzonym kretynem, który miał czelność cię obrazić! Nie pozwolę na takie... - głos nagle mu się urwał i przez chwilę poruszał bezgłośnie ustami. Zaraz rzucił w stronę swojego ojca poirytowane spojrzenie.

Dean dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że Gabriel został magicznie uciszony przez króla Elohima. Cholera, nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do tych nienaturalnych mocy. Dzięki chwili ciszy, jego gniew zaczął maleć, a on sam zauważył, że zachował się jak dziecko. Znowu.

Ukłonił się w stronę rodziców i króla Elohima, a po wzięciu głębokiego oddechu, skłonił się głęboko przed Castielem. Kiedy się wyprostował, spojrzał prosto w te niezwykle niebieskie tęczówki i powiedział przepraszająco:

- Wybacz mi moje niestosowne zachowanie. Wiedz, że nie chciałem cię urazić. Przyjmij, proszę, moje przeprosiny.

Dean mógłby przysiąc, że kącik ust Castiela lekko zadrżał, jakby powstrzymywał się od śmiechu i przez chwilę książę znowu widział tylko czerwień złości. Aha, czyli zrobiło się z niego ogólne pośmiewisko, tak? Wspaniale, cudownie. Już on kiedyś pokaże temu piórkowemu paniczowi, niech tylko zaczeka do ich przeklętego ślubu.

- Nie czuję urazy, ale i tak dziękuję. - Tak, ten drań na pewno się z niego naśmiewa! W jego głosie słychać tę rozbawioną nutkę, ten prześmiewczy wydźwięk. Na bogów, naprawdę zaczynał go nienawidzić.

Król Winchester zaklaskał w dłonie, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Kiedy osiągnął swój cel, skinął krótko w stronę Deana, najwyraźniej aprobując jego próbę pojednania.

- Nie chcę zmuszać cię do podjęcia tej decyzji, ale... Dean, musisz zrozumieć. Wojna jest tuż za murami królestwa, a my potrzebujemy tego małżeństwa jako dobrego symbolu. A pomimo pozornych różnic – tu rzucił w stronę milczącego Gabriela krótkie spojrzenie – uważam, że ty i książę Castiel będziecie dobrze się dogadywać.

Jego słowa mogły przypieczętować mu los na zawsze. Do końca życia u boku Pana Mam Kij W Dupie I Uwielbiam Robić Pośmiewisko Z Deana Winchestera. Wspaniale. Cudownie. Widział, z jaką nadzieją patrzą na niego rodzice, a nawet król Elohim. Wiedział, że nie powinien ulegać presji i podejmować własne decyzje, ale to mogło kosztować oba królestwa wszystko.

Odwrócił wzrok w stronę Castiela i znowu zanurzył się w niebieskim kolorze tęczówek anioła. Było w nich coś pociągającego, a zarazem niezwykle niebezpiecznego. Coś, co sprawiło, że powiedział głośno i stanowczo:

- Zgadzam się.

* * *

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wychodzisz za mąż!

Dean schował głowę pod poduszkę, tłumiąc wydostający się z jego gardła przeciągły jęk. Odkąd wszystkie konkrety zostały ustalone, a oni zostali wypuszczeni do robienia tego, co zazwyczaj robią, Sam nie odczepił się od niego nawet na sekundę. Podejrzewał, że do końca życia będzie musiał cierpieć skutki swojej zgody na to małżeństwo. O dziwo, pomijając ciągłe droczenie się, jego brat wydawał się podekscytowany całą sytuacją. Sama fascynowało wszystko, co było związane z nadnaturalnymi zdolnościami, więc przyjęcie Castiela do rodziny zapewne jawiło mu się jak zbawienie.

- Dean, przestań dramatyzować i dręczyć swoją pościel. - Palec zaczął dźgać go pod żebra, na co przeturlał się jak najdalej od dręczyciela. Oczywiście, dzięki jego wspaniałemu szczęściu, spadł z łóżka na podłogę, obijając sobie przy tym dolne części ciała. Łypnął znad krawędzi mebla na śmiejącego się Sama, na co ten roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej. - Wiesz, muszę ci przyznać, że robisz najlepsze zawstydzone twarze na świecie. Ta mieszanina zarumienionych policzków i żądzy mordu w oczach!

Książę przechylił głowę na bok, nie bardzo wiedząc, do czego pije jego młodszy brat. Do tego wszystkiego, plecie jakieś niestworzone durnoty.

- Puknij się w łeb, ja nigdy nie jestem zawstydzony!

Sam uniósł z niedowierzaniem brwi, zaraz z powagą klękając na jedno kolano, wyciągając rękę przed siebie, jakby trzymał kogoś za dłoń i mówiąc do sufitu:

- Książę Dean, przyszły królu Earth, proszę przyjmij moje oświadczyny, powodowane moim szczerym zainteresowaniem i podziwem. Ja, Castiel, książę Heaven, obiecuję ci...

Przyszły król rzucił się w stronę brata z bojowym krzykiem, wyciągając ręce w stronę szyi młodzieńca. Sam zaczął się niekontrolowanie śmiać, starając się uwolnić od atakujących go dłoni. W chwili obecnej nie wyglądali na dorosłe osoby, ale raczej mało ich to obchodziło, kiedy siłowali się ze sobą na podłodze.

Dean chciał spalić się ze wstydu, bo brat musiał mu przypomnieć o tych zawstydzających oświadczynach, jakby to on był tu jakąś księżniczką na zamku. Z całej sytuacji wrył mu się obraz niebieskich oczu patrzących na niego z dołu, oraz ciepłych ust na wierzchu jego dłoni. Oraz upokorzenie, oczywiście. Głupi Castiel oraz jego przeklęte zagrywki i próby zrobienia z niego idioty!

Leżeli zdyszani na podłodze, nie będąc w stanie do dalszej walki, ani żadnych kolejnych przedrzeźniających żartów. Dean lubił spędzać czas z bratem, zawsze mogli obaj zapomnieć od głupich zasadach, czy czekających ich obowiązkach. Rodzice zawsze uczyli ich, że rodzina jest najważniejsza i należy kochać ją bez względu na wszystko.

- Mogę być ojcem chrzestnym waszego pierwszego dziecka?

Dean uderzył Sama poduszką w twarz. Czasami morderstwo przydałoby się w każdej rodzinie.

* * *

Król Elohim zaczynał wyczuwać nadchodzącą migrenę. Po powrocie z Earth miał zamiar zająć się sprawami królestwa, ale jego najmłodszy syn starannie mu to udaremniał. Zaatakował go w jego gabinecie, gdzie chciał spokojnie przeczytać wszystkie zgłoszenia mieszkańców i zastanowić się nad ich rozwiązaniem. Ale Castiel wpadł do środka, jakby goniło go samo zło i z ekscytacją zaczął mówić i mówić i _mówić_... Rzadko widywał go w takim stanie, dlatego już ponad pół godziny wysłuchiwał jego paplaniny.

- Ojcze, czyż on nie jest wspaniałym materiałem na króla? Widziałem to w jego duszy, jest taka czysta, pełna samych pozytywnych cech...

- Zaraz, zaraz – przerwał synowi, patrząc na niego z dezaprobatą. Castiel nie odwrócił wzroku, ale wyraźnie było widać, że lekko opadły mu ramiona. - Dobrze wiesz, że bez pozwolenia nie wolno wnikać w czyjąś duszę. To dość intymna sytuacja, Castielu.

- Wiem, ojcze. Wybacz. Nie potrafiłem się powstrzymać. - Anioł przygryzł wargę, przestępując niespokojnie z nogi na nogę. Dodał cicho, jakby mówił sam do siebie: - Jego dusza jest piękna.

Elohim westchnął głośno i przesunął dłonią po twarzy. Nie spodziewał się tak szybko ujrzeć Castiela, który najwyraźniej był zakochany. Zawsze był cichym i zdystansowanym dzieckiem, a teraz wyglądał jak całkiem inna osoba. Jakim cudem pierwsze spotkanie z jakąś osobą może wywołać taką zmianę? Owszem, wgląd w duszę innej osoby może sprawić, że anioł straci dla niej głowę. Tyle, że w tym wypadku człowiek nie ma takiej możliwości i pozostaje obojętny na uczucia partnera. A sądząc po dzisiejszym spotkaniu, młody Winchester nie wyglądał na chętnego do pogłębienia swoich uczuć z aniołem. W tym przypadku Castiel będzie musiał długo czekać, zanim Dean odwzajemni jego zainteresowanie.

- Castielu, czy jesteś świadom tego, że...

Przerwało mu gwałtowne otworzenie się drzwi, w których stali jego pozostali synowie. Najstarszy, Michał, wyglądał na zachwyconego, gdzie Gabriel krzywił się z niesmakiem.

- Castiel! Słyszałem, że niedługo szykuje się jakieś duże wesele! - Michał niemal wbiegł do środka i złapał swojego brata w silny uścisk. Złote i czerwone pióra rozniosły się po pomieszczeniu, kiedy anioł nie mógł powstrzymać swojej radości i ukazał swoje skrzydła.

Castiel zawsze podziwiał trzy pary skrzydeł swoich starszych braci. Urodzili się z wyjątkowym darem posiadania aż tylu, kiedy on wyglądał jak przeciętny anioł. Jedynie z tą różnicą, że jego własne skrzydła, nawet w porównaniu do braci, były ogromnych rozmiarów. Michał często mu mówił, że są one manifestacją trzech par, które ma on i Gabriel. Castiel zazwyczaj tylko delikatnie się uśmiechał i wracał do poprawiania ułożenia piór, przy których bracia często musieli mu pomagać. U aniołów wspólne dbanie o skrzydła było oznaką zaufania i miłości, czy to rodzinnej, czy romantycznej. Była to najbardziej wrażliwa część ich ciała, dlatego tak często były one schowane, a nie wystawione na widok ogólny. Wiele aniołów w całej historii Heaven zginęło z powodu odniesionych ran na skrzydłach, a nie z powodu urazu ciała. Nawet dzięki leczniczym zdolnościom, rzadko udawało się uratować tego typu przypadki.

Skrzydła Michała wyglądały jak manifestacja jego najlepszej zdolności, jaką było manipulowanie ogniem. Pióra ze złotych przechodziły w delikatny pomarańcz i intensywną czerwień, a na samych końcach skrzydeł widać było niebieski i biały kolor. Często można było wyczuć od nich ciepło, jakby same były płomieniem. Jeden, jedyny raz, kiedy Castiel był jeszcze małym dzieckiem, przekonał się na własne oczy, że skrzydła Michała mogą zająć się płynnym ogniem. Nie potrafił tego inaczej określić; płomienie wyglądały, jakby skapywały na posadzkę. Był to przerażający, a zarazem wspaniały widok. Rzadko spotykany, bo ukazywał się tylko wtedy, kiedy anioł tracił kontrolę nad swoimi najsilniejszymi emocjami, takimi jak gniew.

Gabriel był całkiem innym typem anioła. W głowie były mu tylko same zabawy i uprzykrzanie życia innym, albo ciągłe podmienianie lub tworzenie nowych rzeczy. Jego skrzydła były niemal całe białe, pomijając różnokolorowe pióra na samym ich końcu, czy jakieś pojedyncze sztuki wśród morza bieli. Przez te odróżniające się barwą, skrzydła Gabriela często wyglądały, jakby zmieniały swój kształt. Czy to przez samą moc zaginania przestrzeni, czy zwykłe padanie światła, tego Castiel nie był pewien, ale efekt był wspaniały.

Teraz miał ręce pełne Michała, a wokół niego wszędzie były złoto-czerwone pióra. Skrzydła brata otoczyły go jak ciepły kokon, dając poczucie bezpieczeństwa i niemal pozwalało mu odczuwać szczęście anioła. Najwyraźniej jedna osoba cieszyła się z jego niezbyt zaplanowanego małżeństwa. Odwzajemnił uścisk, chowając lekki uśmiech w ramieniu brata. Miał wielką nadzieję, że Dean zobaczy w nim odpowiedniego partnera. Musi pokazać się przyszłemu królowi ze swojej najlepszej strony, by dostrzegł, że przyszłość z nim wcale nie będzie taka zła.

Jeśli Michał zauważył, że Castiel przytulał go mocniej i dłużej niż zwykle, postanowił tego nie komentować.

* * *

- Cassie!

Westchnął cicho pod nosem, w myślach przeklinając swój pech. Odwrócił się w stronę nadbiegającego anioła, starając się nie okazać niezadowolenia, czy dyskomfortu. Samandriel uśmiechał się do niego szeroko, ale w jego oczach wyraźnie było widać gniew.

- Mówiłem ci już, że nie lubię tego przezwiska. - Castiel nawet nie musiał się starać, by jego głos zabrzmiał chłodno. Niektóre osoby wyzwalały w nim zbyt dużo negatywnych emocji.

Samandriel zatrzymał się w odpowiedniej odległości od niego, ale można było wyraźnie zauważyć, że chciałby zmniejszyć dzielącą ich przestrzeń. Młodzieniec nie zwrócił uwagi na ton jego głosu, przyzwyczajony do chłodnego zachowania syna króla. Castiel wiedział, że rodzina anioła jest jedną z potężniejszych w królestwie, do tego jego ojciec był w bardzo dobrych kontaktach z rodzicami Samandriela. Ze względu na to jeszcze jakoś znosił zachowanie młodzieńca, ale czasami miał go powyżej wszystkiego.

- _Cassie, Cassie_! - Anioł nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na jego słowa, dalej skupiając się na tym, co chce powiedzieć. - Czy to prawda, że masz wyjść za mąż za _człowieka_? - Ostatnie słowo zabrzmiało tak, jakby ledwo przechodziło mu przez gardło.

- Zgadza się. - Castiel odwrócił się od towarzysza, kontynuując przerwaną wędrówkę w stronę swoich komnat. Nie liczył na swoje szczęście i wiedział, że Samandriel tak po prostu go nie zostawi.

- Jak możesz związać się z człowiekiem? To niedorzeczne!

- Przestań patrzeć na ludzi z góry, Samandrielu – warknął w stronę młodszego anioła, sprawiając, że ten zamrugał ze zdziwienia. Castiel nie zwrócił na to uwagi, nawet nie starając się pozbyć gniewu z głosu. - Jeśli obrazisz jakiegoś człowieka w mojej obecności, będziesz tego żałować.

Młodzieniec zaśmiał się z kpiną.

- Cassie, nie możesz być poważny! Co w nich jest takiego wspaniałego? - Samandriel umilkł na moment, ale zaraz kontynuował ze zjadliwym uśmiechem. - Chyba, że chodzi o twojego wspaniałego małżonka? Czym zachwycił cię zwykły, pozbawiony finezji i mocy człowieczek? Jest tylko zwykłym...

Nie dokończył, kiedy w następnej chwili jego plecy uderzyły o ścianę, a ręka Castiela znalazła się na gardle. Palce anioła ściskały na granicy pozbawienia oddechu, ale z pewnością bolały jak cholera. Samandriel czuł bijący od nich chłód i był pewny, że na jego skórze pojawiła się sieć lodu. Oczy Castiela znalazły się niebezpiecznie blisko, przypominając morze podczas sztormu. Za plecami anioła ujawniła się para ogromnych skrzydeł, mieniących się kolorami wody z prześwitami białego i czarnego koloru. W tej chwili wyglądały jak głębia oceanu, zimna i śmiertelnie niebezpieczna.

- To pierwsze ostrzeżenie, Samandrielu. Nie waż się nigdy więcej w mojej obecności obrażać Deana, bądź jakiegokolwiek innego człowieka. Kiedyś pożałujesz swoich słów, głupcze.

Castiel wypuścił go, odsuwając się z obrzydzeniem. Opanował się na tyle, że jego skrzydła z powrotem się ukryły, ale na jego twarzy nadal gościł gniew. Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł szybkim krokiem, ani razu nie oglądając się za siebie. Nawet wtedy, kiedy doszedł do niego krzyk Samandriela:

- Kiedyś będziesz mój, Cassie!

* * *

_Z tym oto pozytywnym akcentem... kończę pierwszy rozdział tego CZEGOŚ. Wybaczcie, że zrobiłam z Samandriela takiego dupka, ale nikt inny nie pasował do roli. Wszystkie zajęte! A, i "Elohim" to hebrajska wersja imienia Boga. Wiem, wiem, sprytne z mojej strony ^^. _

_Następny rozdział postaram się napisać jak najszybciej. Trochę cierpliwości, mój wypoczęty mózg jedzie na pełnych obrotach!_


End file.
